clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 57
Vacation Hi , I will be away from the wiki for one week. I am leaving the morning of Saturday August 16 and I'm returning August 23. I won't be editing in that time AT ALL or coming on chat so please don't demote me, I'm just on vacation thanks!! Your friend, JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 10:08, August 14, 2014 (UTC) HowADerpDerp On Chat Hi P-P I would like to make a report about HowADerpDerp and his behaviour on chat, here is a list of things he did: *Make fun of my username (AU = Apoo) *He impersonated me (he said 'hi i'm au and i find everything offensive blahblah') *He made fun of TheNintendoKing's username (TheSegaQueen which he gets offended by) *Told people to shut up *Spammed something that could offend religious users Please do something about this Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 13:44, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: 19:18, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hai Can you add on my userpage because it's protected, I don't need you to remove it after. JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 22:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Activity Just to let ya know, ill be more active. School's been a pain :P Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 02:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Rockhopper image Hi Penguin-Pal Whenever I try to get a HQ image of Rockhopper in-game, his image does not show up at the right position. Do you know why? I used your item1 and whatsoever trick XP. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 17:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC) umm watisdis 09:57, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Rockhopper image Hello again, Look at what I obtain: File:RockhopperInGame6.png Look at his beard, it is not at its correct position. Know why? Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 10:32, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Talk Archive Hey, Penguin-Pal. How do I archive my talk page? Just for future reference when it gets kinda full. Thanks, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 01:31, August 17, 2014 (UTC) this guy used my one of my images without my permission, can I remove it? You can remove it if you like, since I have to sleep soon since it's 1:23AM where I am. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 05:23, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Asking Hey P-P I just wanna ask you what's Your CP Name because I need to add you. Yoyo Yoyo :) Chat Ban Can I get unbanned Homsar Runner (talk) 13:24, August 17, 2014 (UTC) there should be a toontown club penguin crossover Yeah, title says it at all, ^ Cogs takes over club penguin alongside Herbert p. bear. Swar I Did Not Mean To Swear...Plz Ban me Homsar Runner (talk) 22:33, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey P-P If you see Mario tommorow can you him if he's done Making My Custom Penguin then Give to me Thnx Yoyo 10:02, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Yoyo Strike AKA: Yoyo9973 :) Tutorial Help Hey, Penguin-Pal. User:Wolf-gangs gave me a tutorial for making high-quality player card and in-game images. The tutorial is here. I need help with steps 1 and 2. I should be able to the other steps by myself. Anyway, back to step 1. I need to download these SWF files: http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/File:Player_card.swf and http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/File:In-game.swf . I don't know how to download them. For step 2, I also don't know how to download those. Help would be appreciated. Thank you, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 20:25, August 19, 2014 (UTC) caht plese mistr penguan-pael pliz com on caht 20:53, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :pleaz quike i hav too goe inn feiv mintues 20:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Step 7 I'm having trouble with the final step. "5 images will be uploaded and two or three will involve the penguin wearing that item." How long should it actually take for the renderer to upload the images? Because I'm not getting the images. Thanks, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 21:41, August 19, 2014 (UTC) What am i doing wrong?? I have a few more questions, because I can't find out what I'm doing wrong. First, will Kurst stop rendering by itself, or do I have to stop it? Second, in the tutorial, it says to change frame rate to "1". Is that right or wrong? Also, I'm using the paper SWFs for player card. What else could I be doing wrong? Thank you so much, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 14:11, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's still not working for me. More help would be awesome. Also, when Kurst stops, will anything pop up or will it tell me? Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 14:27, August 20, 2014 (UTC) hi I tried all of those, but it didn't fix it. Kurst made the new folder to put the images in, but it didn't make the images. Also, no pop-up came up. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 15:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for the tutorial, it worked perfectly. Here is my finished work (click for full size): Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 15:41, August 20, 2014 (UTC) OOHH I finally figured out what I did wrong. I downloaded the wrong penguin SWF. I downloaded this: http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/File:In-game.swf Instead of this: http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/static/images/archives/e/ed/In-game.swf Sorry about all the trouble. Thanks. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 15:50, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Room SWFs Hello, again. I tried doing an SWF of a room, and i did it sucessully. (Yay!) I wanted to know how to get SWFs of a room during a party. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 01:09, August 21, 2014 (UTC) un ban me UN BAN ME! Homsar Runner (talk) 15:16, August 21, 2014 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png * 19:29, May 23, 2013 Penguin-Pal (Talk | contribs) changed group membership for User:Fottymaddy from Chat moderator, patroller and rollback to Chat moderator and patroller (Results unneeded rsults for the number in groups. Already covered by the Patroller right) Says the guy who is still in the chat mod group ( ≖‿≖) 19:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hi P-P! Just a quick question... Did you block my PM's on chat since I wanted to ask something but it appears as like you have blocked them. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt May i ask you? Hi there. Is there a 18+ Wiki that do allow cussing or others? --~ DIGIMON IS AWESOME (Talk) 03:25, August 25, 2014 (UTC) SethCP Hi Penguin-Pal! SethCP was being mean lately. First, on a thread, he was being mean and not letting others use creative names (he uses real names like Jeremy). Here is my proof: Thread:420808. In the thread, go at the bottom of the page and read the comments until SethCP says: i cant take this anymore. just give me more 6 lettered names. Second, on a thread, SethCP had an argument with OrangePuffle and me. Also, in the thread, TheNintendoKing said Seth broke the threatening policy because Seth told me "do it or else". Here is my proof: Thread:416822. Again, go to the bottom and read the comments until OrangePuffle says: Ur not a penguin. Finally, one time Seth spammed by saying :| when we were trying to joke about some stuff on chat. Also, today on chat, Seth spammed again and he just got a warning from us. We also had an argument with Seth, me, OrangePuffle (sort of), TNK and others. I don't have proof of that since I couldn't find the chat logs for today. Can you update it? The Puffle loves puffles! 15:38, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Obtaining SWF Links Hey, I have a quick question. How can I actually obtain an SWF link to images like these?: (Free item stand, or this robot in the gadget room) I just wanted to know how to obtain an image like these. Thanks, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 16:45, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hi PP, Thanks for doing the honors of promoting me. I'm really excited to have one, and I plan to stay for a long time. Next time I see you on chat, I'll ask some detailed questions about how the system has changed since my last stint as admin. I look forward to working with you and the rest of the administrator team. Thanks a lot! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 17:01, August 27, 2014 (UTC)